Barely Touched Snow
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Gaara is afraid to let Neji touch him intimately. He thinks of himself as Barely Touched Snow. Will Neji tire of him once he is no longer pure? NejiGaa, yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Barely Touched Snow**

_For Mako75_

He was adorable.

Neji could still see him out of the corner of his eye, glaring down at the coffee before him, and Neji was sure that if it could, the plain black drink would have upped and run away, so strong was the glare.

Neji smirked as he set the lid on the coffee before handing it to Rock Lee, his co-worker.

"One cappuccino!" Lee shouted. "For Ayame!"

A giggling girl came forward and took the coffee, staring over at Neji who ignored her. She hurried back to her friends who all giggled with her as they sunk down into a booth, making eyes at Neji.

Neji's smirk grew as out of the corner of his eye, he could see bright green eyes striking the girl down. He glanced back at the clock, quite relieved to see that it was five past.

"Lee, I'm done," he said as he pulled his apron off and shook his long hair free of its tie. "See you later."

"Enjoy the rest of your day!" Lee said enthusiastically. "I will see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah," Neji vanished out the back, clocking out and heading into the change room. He changed quickly, taking a moment to inspect himself in the mirror.

Diamond eyes that shone like stars? Check.

Luscious long brown hair? Check.

Superior, holier-than-thou smirk? Check.

Fucking sexy redhead waiting? Check.

Neji's smirk returned and he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He sauntered out into the restaurant, ignoring the eyes of the girls that were upon him. He crossed straight to where the redhead was glaring at the coffee and sat down next to him, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Give that back."

Neji ignored him and sipped it again. He set it down in front of him before he reached out and grabbed the back of his head, dragging the redhead into a quick heated kiss without warning.

He struggled briefly before giving in and leaning forward, parting his lips for Neji's tongue. Neji swirled his tongue around in the others mouth for a moment before he withdrew, licking his lips.

"Hello, Gaara," he purred as he stroked soft red hair. "How was school?"

The High School senior jerked his head free and curled his fingers around his coffee with a scowl.

"My art class was cancelled," he rasped. His voice was always like that – low, dry and rough. "Someone left the room unlocked at lunch and Naruto stole all the paint."

"What the hell did he do with it?" Neji asked as he reached out to stroke Gaara's hair at the back of his head again. Gaara's scowl lessened a bit.

"He painted Tsunade's office in rainbow colours."

Neji snorted as he slid his hand down Gaara's neck. Gaara ignored him, looking up to glare at the girls who were glaring at them across the cafe.

"What's wrong?" Neji whispered as he leant in to Gaara's ear. He was in such a playful mood – Gaara being jealous did that to him. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," Gaara said as he moved away. "Can we go?"

Neji nodded as he slid from the seat, offering Gaara his hand. Gaara eyed it for a moment before he took it with a sigh, picking up his bag with the other hand. He slung it over his shoulder as Neji tugged him towards the door. Gaara grabbed his coffee at the last second, glaring pointedly at the girl's table.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" he asked Neji as they headed outside into the blistering cold. Neji quickly did up his jacket before slinging his arm around Gaara's shoulders, bringing him in close.

"Not until the afternoon," Neji said as they made their way down the street. "I'll drop you at school in the morning."

Gaara nodded as he moved closer to Neji. Neji smirked at that, tightening his arm around his boyfriend. Gaara was grumpy, irritable and anti-social. But to Neji, he was simply adorable. Like a cat who had been poked too many times.

"Movie?" he asked. Gaara shook his head.

"Too cold," he grumbled. Neji's smirk deepened into something rather evil.

"How about a movie at _my _place?" he suggested. Gaara looked up at him for a moment before he nodded slowly. Neji dragged him around the back of the building towards the staff car-park, pleased with the outcome.

Neji had Gaara exactly where he wanted him.

--

Neji was barely watching the movie. He was too busy watching Gaara. The small redhead, barely pushing five feet, was curled up on one end of the couch, knees at his chest and popcorn beside him on the couch, in between himself and Neji. Every now and then a small hand would slip out and pick up a couple of pieces before returning to his chest.

Neji waited until he grabbed a handful of popcorn before grabbing the bowl and putting it on the coffee table. Gaara snapped his head to the side, and glared at Neji, who simply smirked and sidled up beside Gaara. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close, ignoring the glare that intensified.

Gaara turned back to the movie, and Neji leaned in to nibble on his neck. Gaara's ears turned red but he stared stubbornly at the screen, ignoring Neji. Neji pressed a couple of open mouthed kisses to his neck, sucking eagerly at what he knew was one of Gaara's erogenous spots. Gaara let out the slightest gasp, and his hand gripped the side of the couch.

Neji moved in closer, sucking on the spot softly as he reached up with his other hand to rub the back of Gaara's neck. Gaara closed his eyes and tilted his head back against his will, and Neji leapt forward triumphantly, sucking harder on the spot as he drew Gaara closer.

"Neji..." the word was a soft breathy moan as Gaara melted into a pile of goo. Neji hummed softly before he slid his free arm under Gaara's bent knees. He lifted the light youth easily into his lap, and Gaara let out another soft moan, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck as the Hyuuga slid both hands down to wrap around Gaara's waist.

Gaara sighed as Neji licked up his neck and along his jaw until he finally caught his lips. Gaara's lips parted to welcome him as Neji slid his tongue straight inside. Gaara's was waiting for him, waiting to rub, caress and play with his own.

Their kisses were slow and languid, soft touches that spoke of passion without fervour, as Neji kept his own desire carefully contained.

Gaara was shy. He covered it up by snapping, growling and glaring at anyone who came near him. When the high school senior had been a junior, and Neji in his final year of secondary school, the brunet had forced himself upon the delicious and intriguing redhead. He had to work slowly, but eventually he managed to worm his way into Gaara's heart and life.

But not his bed.

Whenever things became heavier than kissing and the occasional hand job, Gaara would seize up, shying away from the touch. It had taken Neji over a month to convince Gaara to let him kiss him further than the mouth on a regular basis.

Neji was incredibly sexually frustrated, but he would never let Gaara know that. He would rather spend time just doing what he was doing with Gaara than screw everything up by frightening off the redhead.

But still, it was frustrating. To have the delectable redhead on his lap, in his arms, and be unable to taste him completely. He wanted to sink deep into Gaara's body, claim the untouched depths, stake his claim so that everyone knew who Gaara belonged to.

But the one time he had managed to convince Gaara to let him suck him off, the other youth had avoided him for almost a week.

"Neji?"

Neji blinked as he realized he had been lost in thought. Gaara pressed a soft kiss to his lips as green eyes gazed into silver. Neji would never give Gaara up. No matter how sexually frustrated he was.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Neji murmured as he pulled Gaara into another kiss. "Everything's fine."

--

Gaara watched through lidded eyes as the moron girls flirted with his Neji again.

They came every day, to flirt and make eyes at him. Gaara hated them. Neji was _his. _The brunet had forced his way into Gaara's life, turning everything upside down and upsetting his pace. But Gaara had gotten used to it. He would never admit it, but he had panicked the first day he went to school for his senior year, and Neji wasn't there.

Gaara cared for Neji so much, which was why he wouldn't sleep with him.

Gaara didn't want Neji to leave him. If they had sex, would Neji leave, because he had gotten everything he could from Gaara?

Gaara scowled down into his nearly-empty coffee. He knew he was probably over-thinking this, but he had issues with trusting people. He did trust Neji, to a degree, but at the same time his nature stopped him from giving himself over completely.

A soft thump sounded and Gaara blinked as another cup of coffee was set in front of him. Gaara looked up and frowned as Neji raised an eyebrow at him. He curled his hands around the cup anyway, dragging it towards him.

"Thank you..." he whispered. Neji's smirk softened slightly, and Gaara blushed scarlet. He sipped the coffee, drinking the bitter black liquid down carefully. Neji was so sweet to him, even though he hid it behind smirks and cool stares.

"Gaara," Neji began as he set his tray down. "Do you... Is it something I did?"

"What?" Gaara frowned, looking up at Neji. Neji reached out to brush his hair back, revealing his tattoo, which he ran a thumb over softly. "What are you talking about?"

"Was it something I did?" Neji repeated as he slid his hand down to cup Gaara's face. "You never let me touch you... intimately. I want to know why."

Gaara's breath caught and he stared up at Neji in horror. Neji was watching him in all seriousness, eyes calm and intense. Gaara's mouth fell open and he closed it again before letting it fall open once more.

"N-Neji-"

"Neji! Help!"

Gaara looked over Neji's shoulder to see Lee waving at them from where he was flooded with customers. Neji scowled before he picked up his tray and stalked towards Lee. He turned back to look a Gaara, his eyes warning the redhead to stay where he was.

Gaara grabbed his coffee and fled.

He scowled as he curled both hands around the cup as he trudged along the sidewalk. He was Gaara Sabaku! He had a killer glare, an evil demeanour and an all around aura that made people wet themselves. He was known at school as an anti-social badass with an gothic emo look... whatever that was.

Yet he was too afraid to talk to his boyfriend about his fear of being abandoned.

Gaara glared down at the pure white snow on the sidewalk before he hurled his coffee cup at it. The dark brown liquid splashed out, sinking into the snow after briefly turning in a dark brown.

Gaara felt like his purity was that snow. Barely touched. And Neji was the coffee. Once Gaara's purity had gone, would Neji leave? Run down the gutter and into the drain, like the coffee?

Would he leave Gaara?

It all came down to that. Gaara didn't want Neji to leave him. How pathetic. Gaara kicked at the snow as he stalked down the street, glaring at anyone that came near him. He was cold. He had left his gloves on the seat next to him in the coffee shop, but there was no way Gaara was going back there.

"_You never let me touch you... intimately."_

Gaara shivered for a reason other than the cold. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and hurried around a corner towards the bus-stop. He had to get away before Neji came after him. He got off work soon, after all.

Gaara stopped suddenly. He couldn't go home. That was the first place Neji would check. Looking around, Gaara rushed across the street to where the number four bus was just pulling in.

That would take him somewhere safe.

--

Gaara blinked in surprise as a pair of tight black jeans hit him in the face. He pulled them down and stared at them for a moment before looking up at the grinning blond.

"There are mine," he said simply. They were way too small to be Naruto's. Naruto nodded.

"Yep! You left 'em here last time!" Naruto said as he reached into his closet again and pulled out a small black top. "Put 'em on! With this!"

"This is yours," Gaara said stupidly, looking at the top. It would have been tight on Naruto's broad shoulders, but it would fit loosely on Gaara.

"Put it on!"

Gaara grunted as he obeyed, non-fussed with changing in front of his classmate. The muscled, five foot seven blond wouldn't even think about touching Gaara – Neji would castrate him.

"Ok!" Naruto himself was dressed in tight blue jeans and a bright orange top that simply said 'I Call Top!' with a picture of a bunk-bed. Gaara rolled his eyes at it before Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Come on, Gaara," he said excitedly. "We'll go see Kyuu, and see if there's anyone hot at the club!"

Ah yes. Kyuubi. Naruto's older brother. He owned a gay nightclub downtown, and was always turning a blind eye to Naruto and his friend. After Gaara took Neji to 'Nine Tails' once, Neji forbid Gaara from ever going back without him.

But Gaara was hiding from Neji. And Nine Tails was the last place he would look. Gaara nodded, grabbing his boots on the way.

He'd be safe there... to a degree.

--

The music thumped all around him, rattling his brain and body in the most pleasant way. Gaara tilted his head to the side as he watched Naruto move with the crowd, grinding effortlessly against a slender man as several others moved around him. His golden head was thrown back, leaving his throat exposed to hungry mouths as hand wandered all over his form.

Gaara's eyes widened as the crowd parted to allow a pale, dark-haired man through. His black eyes locked with Naruto's and the blond man pushed the other men away from him gently, sauntering over to the man. The pale beauty met him halfway, and they met in a wet clash of lips and hands.

They didn't part until a bold man reached forward to touch Gaara's golden friend, and the pale man, as if somehow sensing it, pulled away from Naruto's lips and _snarled _at him. Even from across the room Gaara could see Naruto chuckling as he pressed soft kisses to the other man's jaw.

Sasuke Uchiha was not placated.

He grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him in the direction of the bathroom. Gaara sighed as Naruto followed him without a second thought – this happened every time they came here. Sasuke Uchiha had a sixth sense about Naruto – the private school senior somehow knew when Naruto would be visiting Nine Tails, even when no one but Naruto himself knew, and show up. He would then scare off Naruto's other interests before dragging the taller youth to the bathroom for a good fuck.

Gaara envied him that.

He knew Sasuke had been a virgin when he had first pounced on Naruto. Naruto had said that he had begrudgingly admitted it mid-fuck. Apparently, Sasuke had seen Naruto and had just wanted him.

But after every fuck, Sasuke would vanish. It annoyed Naruto to no end, as he wanted to simply corner the brunet and ask him on a proper date.

Still, Sasuke had worked up the guts to go for it with Naruto. He hadn't been scared. He hadn't been pathetic, like Gaara.

Gaara scowled before he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and made his way towards the bar. He needed a drink.

--

Naruto found him half an hour later when he had managed to steal a vacant couch and hold onto it. The blond flopped down next to him, looking thoroughly shagged-out, grinning like a moron.

"So..." he said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Seen anything you like?"

"No," Gaara rasped as he sipped his drink. "How was the Uchiha?"

"Hn. Perfect, as always."

Gaara blinked in surprise as Sasuke appeared and dropped straight down onto Naruto's lap, taking the beer the blond had grabbed on his way from the bar – all the bartenders knew him, and provided free drinks.

"Oof!" Naruto stared up at the brunet who was chugging down his stolen beer, obviously not sure if he was actually seeing Sasuke. "The fuck are you doing here, teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke handed him the beer back before raising an eyebrow. "I can go if I bother you-"

As Sasuke made to get up Naruto tightened his arms around him, dragging him back down onto his lap. He pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss before releasing him.

"Don't go," he murmured as he stroked Sasuke's face softly. Sasuke stared at him a moment more before smirking and snatching the beer back again.

"Hn. Can't leave you on your own, dobe. For humanity's sake."

"Hey!"

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's, cutting off any argument. Gaara sighed heavily as they began to kiss heatedly, sipping his drink once more.

"Little red... without white eyes?"

Gaara looked up, surprised to see Naruto's brother looking back down at him. Kyuubi rarely visited the floor. His own long red hair was a more ruby shade than Gaara's fire-engine red, and his eyes matched it perfectly.

"No," Gaara said shortly. "No white eyes."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at that. Gaara knew why – he never came there without Neji anymore.

"Well..." Kyuubi smirked suddenly. "Have fun."

The man vanished, smacking his little brother over the head on the way, leaving a wary Gaara behind. No sooner had he gone than another man was in his place.

"Wanna dance, sweetheart?" he asked as he licked his lips. Gaara wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could someone else beat him to it.

"If you don't want your balls ripped off and shoved down your throat, then step away from my fucking boyfriend."

The man turned, revealing the pissed off Hyuuga standing behind him. Neji didn't even glance at Gaara, he was entirely focused on burning the man before him to death with his glare.

The man quailed before backing away, stammering excuses. He vanished into the crowd, leaving Neji to turn his glare upon Gaara.

"What are you doing here?"

Gaara met Neji's eyes coolly. He would not be intimidated by him. He would not feel guilty.

"Having a drink," he replied, pleased with how calm his voice was. "And spending some time with Naruto."

--

Neji took a deep steadying breath to stop himself from yelling and causing a scene. He had never been so angry before. He was angry that Gaara was at the club. He was angry that Gaara had run away from him. He was angry that it was _his fault._

"Gaara, come here," Neji said, holding out a hand to the redhead. "Now."

Gaara eyed him for a moment before shaking his head 'no.' Neji narrowed his eyes before he leaned down, his face hovering above Gaara's.

"Gaara," he whispered as he looked into bright green eyes. Gaara stared back at him, never betraying his emotions. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before. Forgive me. Please, can we leave?"

Gaara stared at him for a moment before he blinked slowly, breaking the staring contest. He set his drink on the table and took Neji's hand. Neji sighed as he pulled Gaara into his arms. They passed by Naruto and Sasuke, who quickly took advantage of the empty couch, stretching out to make their actions more horizontal.

Neji led Gaara through the club, glaring at anyone who looked at them too long. As he passed by Kyuubi, who was loitering at the bar, he nodded – his silent thanks for the phone call. Kyuubi nodded back before turning back to the blond he was chatting up.

Neji pulled Gaara out into the cold, frowning as the redhead began to shiver immediately. He didn't have a coat. He thrust his valet stub at the waiting man before drawing Gaara in close, wrapping him inside his own coat. Gaara leant heavily on him, gazing up at Neji with those damn emotionless eyes.

"Tell what you're thinking," Neji whispered. They were both highly strung, on edge. "Please."

"I..." Gaara's eyes closed, soft red lashes falling onto pale cheeks. "Neji... I..."

"Sir, your car?"

Neji snatched the keys out of the valet's hand, dragging Gaara down to his car.

He'd take Gaara home first. Then they'd figure this mess out.

--

As soon as they stepped inside, Neji wrapped Gaara up in his arms. He leant down and caught those perfect lips in his own, sucking on them eagerly as he allowed Gaara to burrow closer to his body, seeking out warmth.

Neji plundered Gaara's willing mouth as he ran his hands down the small redhead's back. He knew Gaara always hated it when the girls in his shop eyed him, but the little spitfire's jealousy was _nothing _compared to Neji's. He had worked too damn hard and too damn long to get Gaara to accept him to lose him now.

"Neji..." Gaara breathed once they parted. Neji tightened his arms around him briefly before he withdrew, stripping off his coat and shoes and leading Gaara into the apartment. Gaara stumbled along behind him, kicking his own shoes off before he caught up with Neji.

"We need to talk," Neji said shortly. He led Gaara to the couch, sitting down and pulling him down next to him. "Now."

Gaara stared at Neji for a moment, clenching his fists tight. Neji reached over and pulled the fists apart; staring at Gaara's shaking hands.

"Look, Gaara," he said softly. This was no time for smirks and teasing. "I care about you. A lot. Which is why I've kept quiet. I don't want to scare you away, but I _do _want a more physical relationship with you."

Gaara just stared at him, and for one horrible moment Neji feared he had asked too much, until the redhead leant in, resting his forehead against Neji's chest.

"I... I'm not good with people," he whispered. "You know that... and I'm...You just barged into my life and... I... I can't lose you, Neji."

"Who said anything about losing me?" Neji hissed, angered by the very thought. "You're stuck with me, Sabaku, until the very end."

"But what if we... we... _it..._ and you..." Gaara fell silent, shuffling slightly closer to Neji. "What if you get bored of me after?"

Neji held perfectly still as he took a deep, steadying breath. He stroked Gaara's back softly before reaching down and tilting his chin up.

"Gaara," he said, his tone dead serious. "I will never get bored of you. I care about you too damn much. If you do decide to take things to the next level – and the choice is entirely yours – I will be even more addicted to you..."

Neji's eyes darkened as he leaned in, his voice dropping several octaves as he lost control of what he was saying.

--

"I would want you as often as possible," Neji breathed huskily. Gaara trembled slightly, from both the tone of his voice and the deep lust in his eyes. "I would take great pleasure in having you in every possible way, tasting your flesh all over and making you tremble in need. I'd own you completely, and your body would be mine. I would find places that make you scream in pleasure, and places that make you sigh in delight. No crevice, no dip, no patch of skin would be left untouched. If necessary, I'd spend an entire evening worshiping your wrists."

"N-Neji," Gaara was shivering violently in Neji's arms. "Oh..."

"And then, when we're both spent and done, I'd take you in my arms and hold you close," Neji ran his hands down his neck. "And I'd tell you how beautiful you are. How much I need you. Want you. And then, as you lay trembling and gasping against my chest, I'd finally tell you the words you've been waiting your whole life to hear, and I've been waiting my whole life to say."

Neji's breath brushed his ear as he pressed a soft kiss to it before he let his lips just hover against the shell as he breathed one final whisper.

"I love you, Gaara."

Gaara moaned lowly as he collapsed forward against Neji's chest. Neji's arms encased him and he inhaled deeply, drawing the faint scent of sweat from the club, along with the deliciously fresh scent that was just _Neji._

Neji buried his face into Gaara's hair, and the small redhead shuffled as close as he could, almost bashing Neji's nose in the process. He peeked up at Neji, who raised an eyebrow at him, before he buried his face against that nice firm chest again. It was embarrassing... he couldn't say why, but it was.

"Now Gaara," Neji purred above him as he gently took a hold of Gaara's shoulders and pushed him back against the pillows on the couch arm. "I'm going to worship your body. I'm going to lick you all over. I'm going to suck you. I'll stop if you really want me to, but I don't think you do want me to."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but Neji moved in, sealing his lips in a kiss as he slid his hands underneath Gaara's top. He rubbed the soft skin gently before he slid the borrowed top up higher. He pulled away briefly to tug it over Gaara's head and over his arms, leaning back in and kissing the redhead when he tried to speak again.

Neji wasn't going to let Gaara stop him. He wanted Gaara incoherent with pleasure, writing beneath him. He wanted _Gaara, _more than anything. It was a burning need, a strong desire, and he had it in his grasp.

Neji slid his mouth down to Gaara's neck – a risky move. It left his mouth uncovered, but Neji hoped that if he focused enough on Gaara's neck it wouldn't matter. He slid hsi fingers up to tweak and flick Gaara's hardening nipples, eagerly drinking in the soft moans and sighs from above him.

"N-Neji..." Gaara struggled through the pleasure in order to speak. "N-Neji wait."

Neji snarled against his neck, sucking harder.

"Damn it, Neji," Gaara grunted as he buried his hands in Neji's hair. "I said _stop!_"

Neji scowled as he looked up at Gaara, obeying reluctantly. Gaara stared down at the absolutely delicious man who was worshipping his body, petting dark brown hair absently.

"I love you too."

They were the hardest words that Gaara had ever spoken. But the way Neji's eyes darkened to molten mercury made it worth it. Neji pounced on him, their lips meeting eagerly as Gaara participated enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck. Neji moaned deeply into his mouth as his hands tore at Gaara's belt and jeans.

"N-Neji," Gaara panted as Neji moved back to his neck, sucking on it softly. "Mm..."

Neji shoved the jeans down Gaara's thighs, lifting himself up as he moved away from Gaara's neck in order to tug the jeans right off. Gaara was trembling, but mostly from anticipation and arousal. He wriggled slightly beneath Neji, earning a growl and a sharp bite to his neck. Neji's fingers pinched his nipples in warning, and Gaara simply buried his hands in Neji's hair.

Neji's mouth left a wet trail as he made his way down to Gaara's nipples. He sucked one into his mouth without warning as his free hand slid south, fiddling with the band of Gaara's briefs.

Gaara's chest heaved as he dragged air into his desperately depleted lungs. Neji's long graceful fingers crept into his briefs, teasing the skin there before they wrapped around his cock slowly. Gaara cried out before shoving a hand to his lips to stifle the cries. Neji looked up at him with amusement in his eyes as he stroked him slowly and torturously.

"Move the hand," he ordered softly, but firmly. "I'm going to take all of your delicious cock into my mouth and I want to hear every one of your reactions. I want to feel both hands in my hair at all times."

"N-Neji," Gaara lowered the hands slowly, biting his lip. "I don't think-"

"_Now._"

Gaara buried his hands into Neji's hair, gripping the silky strands tightly. Neji moved slowly down his body, tugging his briefs down as he went. He pushed them down far enough until Gaara could kick them off, before stroking Gaara's cock faster, bringing his second hand up to fondle his balls.

"Oh God..." Gaara panted as he closed his eyes against the delicious friction. "Oh God, Neji..."

Neji smirked once more before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the head of Gaara's prick. Gaara bit his lip in anticipation, and then Neji was sliding his lips down over Gaara's cock, taking it into a wet delicious heat.

Gaara let out a low wailing moan, unable to repress it as Neji began to _suck. _He teased him with his tongue, stroking the underside as he hummed around him. Gaara's hips began to thrust, so Neji quickly pinned them down.

It didn't take Gaara long – he was a teenager, after all. Neji's mouth worked tirelessly, sucking hard and fast, until Neji shifted and _swallowed _around him.

Gaara exhaled in a soundless scream, his vision wavering as he writhed on the couch. Neji swallowed down everything he had to offer before swiftly releasing him and moving up to kiss him, forcing him to taste himself.

Gaara kissed back sloppily. His Neji wasn't going to leave him. Wasn't going to tire of him. He could relax and enjoy this.

"Alright Gaara," Neji whispered as he pulled away, licking Gaara's lips as he went. "Ready for more?"

"No," Gaara rasped. He tightened his hands in Neji's hair regardless. "Not ready. But... I don't think I'll ever be. This is as ready as I'll get, I mean. So..."

Neji kissed him quickly, stopping his babbling. He ran his hands the length of Gaara's slender body, tracing his soft skin as he went.

"Ok," Neji whispered as he moved swiftly off the couch. "Let's go."

Gaara blinked up at him before realizing he was lying on the couch, completely naked except for his socks. Blushing furiously he reached down and tugged them off before grabbing a pillow and covering himself up.

"You are fucking adorable," Neji whispered as he reached down and took Gaara's hand. He dragged the redhead straight into his arms, kissing him furiously. Gaara squirmed deliciously, the pillow falling to the floor as Neji grabbed his other hand. They parted, and Neji pulled Gaara towards the bedroom before he could reach for the pillow again.

The few times Neji had convinced Gaara that they would be more comfortable watching a movie on the bed rather than the couch had caused Gaara to blush slightly as they both stretching out on the large bed. Now that they were going to be doing something a lot more... _productive _than watching a movie, Gaara was scarlet.

Neji coaxed him to the bed, pressing him down onto the silk sheets. Gaara promptly grabbed a nearby pillow and covered himself, much to Neji's amusement.

"Oh, Gaara," he chuckled as he slowly stripped his shirt off. "By the time I'm done with you, all that shyness will be gone."

Neji dropped the shirt to the ground and reached for his belt. Gaara took a deep, slow breath as Neji unbuckled it before crawling towards his boyfriend. He was going to be an active participant in this. He wasn't going to just take it like a woman. He was going to make Neji feel as good as Neji made _him _feel.

Gaara reached for Neji's jeans, fiddling with the button nervously. Cool hands cupped his face and Gaara looked up, straight into diamond eyes. Neji smiled softly and ran a thumb over his cheekbone. The look of utter love and desire in Neji's eyes gave Gaara the courage to unbutton the jeans, slide the zip down carefully and reach inside, his hand trembling.

Neji's cock was larger than his, but slightly thinner. Gaara's hands trembled as he stroked it, nervously wondering how he could fit that in his mouth.

"Only go as far as you can," Neji murmured above him. "Anything you do will be perfect."

Encouraged, Gaara stroked Neji a couple of times before he leaned in and gave the head a hesitant lick. Neji moaned softly, and Gaara smiled slightly. He did it again. Feeling bolder, he moved his lips over the head, sucking slightly.

"Tuck your lips back," Neji said, his voice breathy. "Over your teeth."

Gaara released the cock and obeyed, feeling awkward and clumsy as he took the flesh back into his mouth. He managed to take almost half of it in, sucking softly, unsure. Neji stroked his hair encouragingly, and Gaara sucked harder.

"That's it," Neji groaned. "Fuck, you're perfect."

Gaara sucked harder, pleased with the compliment. He pulled back after a moment, rubbing his jaw. Neji gripped Gaara's hair and tilted his head back, leaning in to kiss him hard. Gaara fell onto his back of the force of it, Neji following him down.

"Mine," Neji whispered against his mouth. "Oh God, _mine_. Perfect. Hot. Mine."

Neji kicked his own jeans off as he chased Gaara up the bed. As soon as he had him pinned against the headboard he reached into the top drawer of his bedside table, pulling out the lube he had set there earlier.

"God, Gaara, I can't wait," he whispered as Gaara shyly pulled his boxers down. "I've gotta have you."

"Ok," Gaara whispered as he pressed soft kisses to Neji's strong jaw. "I trust you."

With a low moan Neji opened the lube, coating three of his fingers thoroughly. Gaara bit his lip as he leant back against the pillows, spreading his legs hesitantly. Neji dropped the lube and ran his hand down Gaara's newly hardened cock, distracting him from the other hand sliding down to his entrance.

Gaara gasped slightly as he felt a cool finger rub his hole. He squirmed at the feeling until Neji kissed him softly, halting his struggles.

"Please," he whispered. "You'll love this."

Gaara tried to relax, he really did, but it was hard with a finger slowly sliding inside of him. The long, low moan Neji let out helped.

"Fuck..." he hissed. "You're so fucking tight."

Gaara bit his lip at the weird feeling. It didn't hurt, but a dark part of his brain told him that it would soon enough.

'_Shut up brain,_' Gaara thought irritably. '_Your input is not necessary!_'

Gaara pushed back on the fingers as Neji instructed him to, and winced as a second slid in. Neji stroked his cock faster, leaning into suck on one of his nipples.

"So perfect," he mumbled around the nub. "My perfect Gaara."

"Nnn..." Gaara couldn't even summon breath to deny it as a third finger entered him. There was a slight sting, but nothing serious. The three fingers moved inside of him, working him open steadily. It actually felt quite nice.

All too soon, the fingers were gone. Gaara took a deep steadying breath as Neji slid a pillow under his hips and gently lifted his legs over broad shoulders.

"Remember, Gaara," he whispered against kiss-bruised lips. "Push back on me."

Gaara nodded and pulled Neji into a quick kiss. Neji kept it sweet and soft before he moved back, grabbing the lube again and coating himself. Gaara bit his lip once more as he felt the blunt head of Neji's cock at his entrance and took a slow deep breath to steady himself. Neji pushed forward slowly, breeching his body.

'_Huh...' _Gaara blinked a couple of times. '_I don't see what the big de- holy _fuck!'

"Ahh!" Gaara cried out in pain as Neji slid all the way in. Neji soothed him with soft nonsense whispers and caress as Gaara tried to adjust to the cock inside of him, pushing back on it as well as he could.

"You're doing so well," Neji murmured. "I'm going to move now, ok?"

"No," Gaara hissed. "_Not _ok!"

Neji chuckled and rolled his hips, causing Gaara to hiss. Neji did it again, and it hurt less this time. Slowly they moved, Neji working his way from rocking to full on thrusting, while Gaara pushed back, waiting for what Naruto called 'the moment of awesomeness.'

Like that fucking top would know what it's like to bottom.

"Neji!" Gaara was pulled from his thoughts by the spark of pure, untouched ecstasy. It shot through him, and was gone all too quickly. "No! More!"

Neji smirked as he thrust his hips particularly hard, and Gaara moaned loudly as that spark raced through him again. Neji quickly slid Gaara's legs down to wrap around his waist as he moved faster and harder, hips slamming forward, hitting that spot every time. Gaara reached out and wrapped his arms around Neji, digging his nails into his back as they moved together.

Each little spark shot towards Gaara's orgasm. They became longer and closer together, until they seemed never ending. A never ending wave of pure pleasure.

"Neji..." Gaara moaned, unable to say anything more. "Neji..."

"My Gaara," Neji panted in his ear. "You're all mine."

"Yes," Gaara gasped in agreement. "Yours."

"You're so perfect," Neji mumbled into his sweat-soaked hair. "So gorgeous. And all mine."

"N-Neji!" Gaara hadn't even felt his hand move until it was between their bodies, wrapped around his cock.

"Come on," Neji panted. "Time to come."

"Oh God," Gaara could barely breathe. "N-Neji! God, Neji! Yes!"

"Now!"

"_Neji!_"

With the final, loud cry Gaara was tipped over the edge into oblivion. He was soaring in a timeless plane, filled only with ecstasy, rapture and pleasure. Everything around him was so blissful that it hurt. Gaara's body was shaking with the force of his orgasm, and eventually he had no choice but to fall into the sweet, waiting darkness.

--

Gaara could feel him staring. His eyes were on him, and it was rather creepy.

And only a little sweet.

Gaara opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the darkness. He looked up to see Neji – his gorgeous, beautiful, _perfect _Neji – staring at him.

"Finally awake?" Neji had that damn smirk back on his face. "I can't believe you passed out."

"...che," Gaara rolled over, showing Neji his back. "Asshole."

Neji plastered himself along Gaara's back, curling around him. Gaara contemplated elbowing him in the gut but decided against it. He was too comfortable for that.

"Hey, Gaara."

Gaara wanted to sleep. He ignored the voice in his ear.

"Gaara..."

"What?"

"Next year, you're going to my college right?"

"You know I am. You helped me fill out the application."

Damn it. Neji was in a chatty mood.

"Are you going to be getting a dorm?"

"Yes. I don't want to live with Temari and Kankuro anymore."

"Don't get a dorm."

"...why?"

"Live here."

"Here?"

"With me."

"With... with you?"

"Yeah. I like the thought of you being in my bed every night."

"You just plan on molesting me constantly."

Neji shuffled until he was propped up, his long brown hair pouring over Gaara's shoulder.

"Damn right I do."

"...Well, I wasn't looking forward to a roommate anyway."

"Perfect."

"Can I sleep now?"

Neji dropped back down, pulling Gaara close.

"Of course."

Gaara curled up tight, closing his eyes. He was drifting towards sleep, so close...

"Gaara."

"_What?_"

"I love you."

It was impossible to stay mad at him when he said something so sweet.

"Damn you, Hyuuga."

Gaara couldn't stop the warm feeling filling his chest. He may no longer be barely touched snow, but he was now safe and secure in the knowledge that Neji would never leave him.

And that was all that really mattered.

--

"Neji!" Gaara repressed a smirk as Naruto waved his empty cup around in the air. "I demand more coffee!"

Neji scowled as he stomped over, glaring at Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, making the blond's grin widen.

"What do you want?" Neji asked shortly. He had forbidden from Naruto from ever returning to his coffee shop a month ago, but Gaara had convinced him to relent and allow him back, so long as he behaved.

"Bat coffee."

"You mean black coffee?" Neji asked, his scowl deepening. Naruto shook his head.

"No, no! Bat coffee!"

"One black coffee coming up," Neji stalked off, ignoring Naruto's annoyed shout. He returned quickly with a cup of plain black coffee. "Here."

"Ahhh..." Naruto picked the cup up and took a long, over exaggerated sip. "Mmmm... that's some good motherfuckin' bat coffee."

"Get out."

"But Neji-"

"_Out!_"


End file.
